1996
Movies: Bio-Dome (1996).jpg|Bio-Dome (January 12, 1996) James and the Giant Peach.jpg|James and the Giant Peach (April 12, 1996) Dream for an Insomniac (1996).jpg|Dream for an Insomniac (April 18, 1996) Kids for Character (1996).jpg|Kids for Character (April 23, 1996) Dragonheart.jpg|Dragonheart (May 31, 1996) Elmocize (1996).jpg|Elmocize (June 11, 1996) The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (June 21, 1996) The Nutty Professor (1996).jpg|The Nutty Professor (June 28, 1996) Independence Day.jpeg|Independence Day (July 3, 1996) Matilda (1996).jpg|Matilda (August 2, 1996) A1F938CB-FFFC-4F30-8AEC-CAF0990D4A79.jpeg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (August 13, 1996) Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too.jpg|Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You Too! (October 25, 1996) MV5BOTkxZTdkNTQtM2QwOS00NzRlLWEyMGItYTcxOTE4NTgyNGVhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxNzMzNDI@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,674,1000 AL .jpg|The English Patient (November 15, 1996) Space Jam 1996.jpg|Space Jam (November 15, 1996) 8D568AD0-0E09-4506-A8E4-D8C86CCBB94F.jpeg|The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (December 10, 1996) 364E9D68-8FDE-4677-9B89-483D1EA23273.jpeg|Jerry Maguire (December 13, 1996) MV5BNThlMjBmOWItNjljZi00ZGU4LWJkZjgtNWU1ZjI1MTg4MzczXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTIzOTk5ODM@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,661,1000 AL .jpg|Mars Attacks! (December 13, 1996) My Fellow Americans (1996).jpg|My Fellow Americans (December 20, 1996) 7F58E014-7ACC-4B89-8B73-AC0F595E1C94.jpeg|Michael (December 25, 1996) Evita (1996).jpg|Evita (December 25, 1996) TV Shows: Dexter's Laboratory (1996).jpg|Dexter's Laboratory (April 27, 1996) 8A1486EB-89DD-4A40-8724-5EA2ADF2621B.jpeg|Quack Pack (September 3, 1996) Blue's Clues.jpg|Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996) Jungle Cubs (1996).jpg|Jungle Cubs (October 5, 1996) 3D7135A5-3C1F-4200-8BDD-60DEB94B4F93.jpeg|Arthur (October 7, 1996) Episodes: Animaniacs: Belly Button Blues.png|Belly Button Blues (February 3, 1996) Barney & Friends: Barney's Talent Show (1996).jpg|Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) The Simpsons: Rugrats: Sesame Street: VeggieTales: Dave and the Giant Pickle.jpg|Dave and the Giant Pickle (March 21, 1996) The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996).jpg|The Toy That Save Christmas (October 28, 1996) Family Matters: Friendship Cycles (Title Card).jpg|Friendship Cycles (January 5, 1996) South of the Border (Title Card).jpg|South of the Border (January 12, 1996) Life in the Fast Lane (Title Card).jpg|Life in the Fast Lane (January 26, 1996) Random Acts of Science (Title Card).jpg|Random Acts of Science (February 2, 1996) Tips for a Better Life (Title Card).jpg|Tips for a Better Life (February 9, 1996) Swine Lake (Title Card).jpg|Swine Lake (February 16, 1996) My Big Brother (Title Card).jpg|My Big Brother (February 23, 1996) Eau de Love (Title Card).jpg|Eau de Love (March 8, 1996) Twinkle Toes Faldo.jpg|Twinkle Toes Faldo (March 15, 1996) Scammed (Title Card).jpg|Scammed (March 29, 1996) Dream Date (Title Card).jpg|Dream Date (April 26, 1996) A Ham is Born (Title Card).jpg|A Ham is Born (May 10, 1996) Send in the Clone (Title Card).jpg|Send in the Clone (May 17, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 1) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 1) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 2) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 2) (September 20, 1996) Paris Vacation (Part 3) (Title Card).jpg|Paris Vacation (Part 3) (September 27, 1996) Movin' On (Title Card).jpg|Movin' On (October 4, 1996) 3J in the House (Title Card).jpg|3J in the House (October 11, 1996) Getting Buff (Title Card).jpg|Getting Buff (October 18, 1996) Stevil (Title Card).jpg|Stevil (October 25, 1996) Karate Kids (Title Card).jpg|Karate Kids (November 1, 1996) Home Again (Title Card).jpg|Home Again (November 8, 1996) Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (Title Card).jpg|Nightmare at Urkel Oaks (November 15, 1996) Songs: Always Be My Baby (1996).jpg|Always Be My Baby (March 9, 1996) Video Games: ps1_crash_bandicoot-120314.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (September 9, 1996) Computer Games: Elmo's Preschool.jpg|Elmo's Preschool (1996) Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD